


A Good Sign

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Breasts, Castration, Doctor JDM, Feminized Omegas, Kink Meme, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Omega Jared Padalecki, Omega Misha Collins, dubcon, for medical reasons, omegas have pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: A fill I did in the spn-kink meme. For reasons.Jeffrey specialises in helping late bloomer omegas through their first heat. Jared is his latest client.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/154932.html?thread=47308852#t47308852Jared is over twenty-one and hasn’t had a first heat yet, nor even many signs of normal Omega development. So he goes to Dr. Morgan, a specialist in Omega care. After a thorough medical examination, Dr. Morgan discovers that some childhood bullying Jared experienced from his older brother might have lifelong consequences.After treatment, Dr. Morgan induces Jared’s first heat and takes him through it to insure that Jared will always remember his first heat as a wonderful experience.warning- castration. for medical purposes in the story. Also, possibly you could call this dubious consent.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	A Good Sign

Jeff read through the intake chart for the clinic’s latest client, quickly taking in the facts. Assigned Omega at birth, but over twenty-one and never had a heat. Jeff suspected possible hormonal deficiencies, though it was more likely excessive testosterone, given that the Omega was apparently well over six feet tall. The nurse had noted that he seemed very masculine for an Omega. They might have to castrate him, Jeff thought idly. Have to get blood tests back first though.

Virgin, apparently in all ways. According to the chart, the Omega wouldn’t even admit to masturbation. Possible asexual orientation, though asexual Omegas rarely came to his clinic on their own voluntarily, like this client had. Usually he didn’t see the asexuals until they hadn’t had a heat by twenty-five and it became mandatory. At the end of the chart, in the final notes, the intake specialist had said that the client had made it clear he wanted a heat, in particular, the Omega had expressed desire to get pregnant and start his family.

Well, that was a good sign. There was definitely hope he could start the client into regular heat cycles and a normal Omega life. He closed the file and grabbed his white coat.

***

The Omega was already in the procedure room, naked but covered by a sheet up to his chest. He might have been excessively tall for an Omega, but he was willowy. The 180lbs of his weight had sounded substantial on the chart, but when distributed on the Omega was actually very slight. The Omega had moderately sized but very firm breasts. They stood up even though he was laying down, making little cloth covered hills. Jeff checked the chart again. Ah, implants.

“So, Jared, I understand you haven’t experienced a heat yet but you want to get started,” Jeff said. Jared was the Omegas name.

“Yes, that’s right,” Jared said. “I haven’t had any of it. No heats. I don’t make slick or even want sex most of the time. Even the boobs are fake. I just want to be a normal Omega. Om said that late bloomers run in his family, but this is ridiculous. I just hate it. Is this my fault? Did this happen because I insisted on playing sports in high school?”

“What? No, sports might be another symptom, I suppose, but not the cause. No, unfortunately, there’s a lot of contamination, you might call it, in our water supply, in our food supply, by artificial hormones. The same hormones that used in rut and heat suppressants are excreted into the water supply, artificial growth hormones are given to our meat animals. All of these can have unexpected and undesirable effects on young Omegas like yourself. We should get your blood draw results back shortly and that will tell us more.”

“And then we have sex to start my heats?”

Jeff chuckled. Not that he didn’t find Jared appealing, but at this moment, sex was very far from his mind. “No, not yet. We need to determine the cause of your lack of heats first, then treat it. I’m going to start with a physical examination now.”

At his direction, as Jeff pulled on his gloves, Jared got his feet into the stirrups and scooted down on the table until his legs were spread wide. First thing, Jeff palpated Jared’s enhanced breasts carefully, feeling for possible tumors as best he could. “No complaints about your implants?” He asked. “Tenderness? They’re very well done. There’s minimal scar tissue, really only along the incision.”

“No, they feel fine. No complaints. They were a gift from my Dad. I felt so self-conscious when I’d reached eighteen and I was still flat as a board. He thought it might make me feel better about myself.”

If only Jared’s dad had thought to bring Jared to a specialist like himself rather than to the plastic surgeon, Jared might have avoided the plastic surgeon completely.

“I’m going to order a 3D mammogram for you. Unfortunately, the same hormonal condition that might be suppressing your heats can also lead to mammary tumors,” Jeff said. He hadn’t found any signs of unusual growth but unfortunately, the implants could easily hide the signs. He moved on to pinch and squeeze Jared’s nipples, to check for normal response. Jared stifled a little moan as Jeff worked his nipples over, maybe a little more than was strictly necessary. They were small nipples, no bigger than an Alpha’s nipples, looking even more undersized on the artificial c-cups, but they stood up nice and firm, grew hard as cherry pits under Jeff’s touch.

“Once your treatment is successful, I’m going to recommend removal of the implants. If you truly prefer the extra size, at the very least, they should be replaced with implants that go under the pectoralis muscle, so that we’ll always have a clear view of the breast tissue itself.”

Jared was silent a moment, then said, “I don’t really want the implants. I just wanted breasts, you know. Like I’m supposed to have. Uh, do you still have to be doing that?”

Jeff was still massaging Jared’s breasts and stimulating the nipples. He rolled the little nub of a nipple between his fingers and pinched them a little harder. “It’s part of the exam. I’m seeing if I can stimulate you to produce any slick.”

“Oh,” Jared said. “It feels good but I still feel dry down there.”

“You should become more comfortable with your Omega anatomy. I recommend using more direct language. Calling it ‘down there’ will only make you feel more disconnected with your body. Your pussy or cunt, not ‘down there.’ Can you say that for me?”

“My pussy feels dry,” Jared said. 

Actually, some slick was being produced. Jeff could smell the sweet scent of it. Not enough, to be sure, but enough to give the hope that a total recovery was possible. As Jared said, “My pussy,” another little waft of the scent rose from him.

“Good. Very good,” Jeff said. “Now I’m going to examine your genitals. I’m pleased with your response. It’s a good sign we can get you a full recovery to normal Omega function.”

The instant Jeff began his examination, he could see Jared’s problem. That was the largest set of balls he had ever seen on an Omega and irregularly shaped. An Omega’s testicles should be cherry sized at largest and evenly round. Jared’s were the size of an extra-large egg, larger than an average Beta male’s balls. Jeff wouldn’t have been surprised to see balls like that on an Alpha, honestly. Jeff palpated them and immediately felt the multiple small tumors. There was almost no way they could avoid castration. This was not a good sign, not at all. Jeff sighed. Jeff wondered that no other doctor had noticed this problem before. Testicles that large on an Omega were an automatic red flag that no one medical should miss.

“You’ve never had a doctor raise concern about the size of your testicles before?”

Jared flushed and sat back up on the table, pulling the sheet back into place, covering his genitals with his large hands. “I haven’t seen many doctors since I was a kid. And the surgeon for my implants didn’t really examine me down there.”

Jeff felt a moment of warm sympathy for the Omega. Those Omegas who didn’t conform to the usual body standards for Omega- the ones who were tall or otherwise too masculine, those with outsize male genitalia, were often shamed and blamed for it by the very medical professions who should have helped them. Jeff had seen otherwise educated, sensible doctors tell an Omega that the reason he didn’t have heats was that he played football. It caused a lot of of Omegas to avoid the doctors that could have helped them. 

However, at the very least, the surgeon should have done a quick full body examination before surgery, unless Jared had been taken to some cheap clinic in a foreign country. Even so.

“Your surgeon should have done at least a cursory examination,” Jeff said.

“I asked him not to. I didn’t want him to see me. I didn’t want anything to stop me from getting my breasts.”

Jeff sighed. If Jared had gotten treatment sooner, they might have been able to shrink the tumors with hormone treatments, maybe. Rut suppressants should be outlawed. In enough quantity, they caused these tumors in Omega testes. The tumors themselves weren’t cancerous but they pumped out dangerous levels of masculinizing hormones, which would cause all of Jared’s symptoms. This many tumors, this larger, meant it was more than environmental. This could only be caused by direct ingestion of the hormone.

“Do you have older, Alpha brothers?” Jeff asked. 

“Yeah, of course.”

Alphas normally only started fathering Omegas after having several Alpha sons. Some switch was hit after a certain number of Alpha sons and hormonal changes caused the testes to favor producing different kind of sperm. Most Omegas had between three and six older Alpha brothers. You almost never saw an older brother Omega.

“They were on rut suppressants when you were younger?”

“Yeah, my dad insisted on it. Said I wouldn’t have been safe otherwise.”

“Did you ever, maybe on accident, take some of their rut suppressants?”

Jared frowned. “Yeah. My oldest brother hated them, but Dad wouldn’t let him stop. So he’d pretend to swallow them in front of my dad, but then he’d force me to take the pill later. He’d wrestle me to the ground and hold my mouth shut until I swallowed. That was when I was thirteen. But he never, you know, did anything bad to me. He didn’t rut on me. He moved out by the time I was fourteen. People think that’s why I don’t have heats. That my brothers did bad stuff to me, but they didn’t.”

Nearly a year of forced ingestion of rut suppressants! They would be lucky if the damage to Jared’s body was only the testicles. He’d want to order more complete blood work and an ultrasound to confirm that Jared’s ovaries and uterus hadn’t been affected. Jeff felt an Alpha’s normal protective urges to those Omegas in his care. He wanted to go back in time and beat that bully of a brother for poisoning his vulnerable little brother. Still, he pushed the violent urges down. Until someone invented time travel, his best choice was to use his medical skills to reverse the damage as best he could.

Assuming no irreversible damage to the ovaries and uterus, the cure to Jared’s condition was easy enough, but might not be accepted easily. 

“I’m sorry, but your early exposure to rut suppressants appears to have caused what we call Omega Masculinizing Syndrome. You’ve developed benign tumors in your testicles that produce excess Alphatone and testosterone. You won’t have heats or conceive a child until this is treated. If you’d gotten treatment earlier in life, we might have pursued hormone therapy to reduce the size of these tumors but with their size and number, the best treatment we currently have is to remove your testicles completely. The small amount of hormones they would normally produce for balance can be replaced with hormone therapy.”

“You mean castrate me?” Jared asked. He sounded a lot calmer than Jeff would have expected.

“Yes. It’s unfortunate, but it’s the best treatment we have at this time.”

“Good,” Jared said. “I hate my balls. They’re huge and lumpy. It’s like they belong on an Alpha. I’d be glad to have them gone.”

“We can replace them with an appropriately sized prothesis along with a surgery to reduce the size of the scrotum.”

“No, don’t bother with that. Just cut them off. Can you cut my penis down to the right size too?”

Jared’s penis, even soft, was very large for an Omega, even so, it would be a shame to do anything that reduced pleasure in sex for an Omega. “No, that isn’t medically indicated. However, it should shrink in size once the excess masculinizing hormones are gone from your system. If you still suffer from dysphoria about your penis size after your recovery, we can discuss your options then. I’ll refer you to a good surgeon for the castration once we’ve confirmed your diagnosis with the blood work.”

“So, you castrate me and everything goes back to normal, then my heats start, right?”

“I’m afraid it might be more complicated than that,” Jeff said, sympathetically. “I’m also going to send you for an internal ultrasound, to confirm that your ovaries weren’t affected. The same hormones that cause the tumors can also cause ovarian cysts, uterine tumors. Also, since the exposure was during some key developmental years, it might have caused underdeveloped ovaries or uterus. I’m sorry, Jared, but about the worst thing you can do to a young Omega is expose him to rut suppressants. Yes, they are protective is some ways, but there can be a very high price to pay.”

Jared seemed on the verge of tears, his eyes shining brightly. He asked, “But I’ll still be able to have heats and babies, right? Once I get castrated, all of the bad hormones go away, right?”

“We’ll take this one step at a time,” Jeff said, calmly. “The next step is an internal examination, then the ultrasound. I want to get a clear picture of what we’re dealing with before I make any formal diagnosis or pronouncements about your future fertility. There are steps we can take if your ovaries were affected.”

However, if Jared’s uterus was underdeveloped, he might never get pregnant, not even with the best fertility treatments. 

“So, I understand you’ve never had an internal exam before,” Jeff said. “I’ll talk you through it. It’s not as horrid as you might have heard.”

“I’ve heard the thing you use inside me is really cold,” Jared said, wrapping his arms around his unnaturally perky breasts. 

“Some Omega doctors insist on using a metal speculum, but I don’t,” Jeff said, holding up a plastic wrapped speculum in demonstration. He had the nurse always lay out the smallest size available for these first examinations. “Now, lie back down, legs back on the stirrups and scoot down a little. I’ll start with the manual examination first. I’m just going to examine your external parts first.”

Surprisingly, despite the wretched state of Jared’s testicles, his vulva showed no signs of irregularity. It was normally sized, a little dry due to suppressed slick production, but nothing otherwise visibly wrong. Like it should have been, it was a sweet little treasure tucked away behind the external, masculine genitals. The lips were evenly sized, pink and hairless. 

“Okay, I’m now going to use a little artificial slick and conduct an internal, digital exam. I use a slick warmer, so it shouldn’t be cold.”

Jeff gathered a pump or two of the clear fluid from the warmer, spread it over his fingers. “Just two fingers go in first.”

Jeff slid his slicked fingers along the vulva lips until he found the introitus. His fingers entered easily. A good sign. Some Omegas affected by this condition never even developed a proper Omega channel or developed one so small it might never be able to be penetrated by a penis. 

“Doing well. Everything feels normal so far,” Jeff reassured Jared. “I’m just going to massage your lower belly now, to get a better feel for your internal organs. You should feel some pressure now and then, but let me know instantly if anything hurts, even a little or if the pressure become uncomfortable. That’s something I really need to know.”

Then Jeff started palpating, touching here and there, pressing on the outside of Jared’s lower abdomen. He didn’t feel enlarged or cystic ovaries. The uterus seemed a little undersized, but not out of normal range, not retroverted. The ultrasound would make a full determination on these things. Jeff felt hopeful. Nothing was obviously in the abnormal range.

“Now the speculum,” Jeff said, unwrapping the plastic medical instrument. “It just inserts like this. That’s not too bad, right?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Then I open it like this,” Jeff said, pulling the handles so that the internal blades opened. His immediate impression was that Jared’s cervix was normal- pink, no mucous at the moment, medium high position. “No pain right? No pinching.”

“Feels weird, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Good. Good. The speculum allows me to look at your cervix, which appears normal to visual examination, by the way. Now, I’m going to take a smear. It might hurt a little when I scrape the tool on the cervix, but I need cells to send to the lab for further examination.”

“You mean to look for cancer?” Jared asked, wincing. “My Om died of uterine cancer when I was twelve.”

Things made a little more sense now. A young Omega in a household of Alphas, no Omega parent to protect them. It was a wonder that the forced pills were the worst of it. If Jeff had had his way, young Omegas would be removed from households where there was no Omega parent to protect them. And no one had taken him to the doctor for an exam yet! Given an Omega parent with uterine cancer, Jared should have been having Pap smears every year since he was a teenager.

“Yes, that is one of the things the lab will be looking for. Irregular cells of any kind. Given your family history and medical history, you should have this kind of smear once an year. I’ll have my desk staff schedule next year’s appointment today.”

Jeff grabbed the brush tool. It looked like an oversized mascara wand. He wanted a generous scraping of cells for testing. A quick brush of the cervix. Jared made a little pained sound, but that was expected. Jeff did his best not to cause hurt, but he was taking a cell sample after all. Jeff just placed the brush back in its plastic tube. He had a specialist in the office that prepped the slides far better and faster than he could. 

“Okay, that’s it for today. We’ll get your ultrasound scheduled and get back in touch about the bloodwork. Don’t worry, we’ll get you taken care of.”

It had been three months since Jared’s first appointment and his recovery from the masculinizing syndrome had gone very well. The castration surgery had been a success though Jared had opted for complete removal of the scrotum instead of replacement with small implants, despite Jeff’s urging. As Jeff anticipated, the penis had shrunk until it was tiny- barely an inch even when erect. Jared’s breasts had even grown naturally and he was considering surgery to remove the implants.

Thankfully, the ultrasound and other tests had reveled that his internal sex organs had been mostly unaffected- no cysts, tumors or other irregularities. Levels of Omegagen and estrogen had been low but that was to be expected and they were starting to bounce back to normal after the surgery.

Jared produced sufficient quantities of slick for intercourse, should he choose. It was just that his sex drive had not returned. Nor had he gone into heat yet. 

Hence, they’d gone to the next step, the next level of treatment. 

Jared wasn’t in his examination room this time, but they were in the heat suite together. No metal tables or fluorescent tube lights in here. It was a windowless room with direct access to a private bath and big, comfortable bed as well as a sofa and chairs and a breeding bench that was well disguised as a padded ottoman. Jared had shed his street clothes earlier and was wearing only a thin robe. Jeff hadn’t shed his doctor’s coat yet. 

Laid out on a tray on the side table was a series of injections. Those injections would force Jared into a heat, and that should be enough to complete the resetting of his natural heat cycles. Jared seemed nervous but eager. 

“I talked with some of your other patients in the waiting room, you know,” Jared said. “They said you’re the best. That it’s amazing to get knotted by you.”

“I do my best to take care of you,” Jeff said, picking up the first injection. “Are you ready? The heat should hit you very fast once we finish with the injections. I include an anti-anxiety drug and a euphoric in the injections to insure that you only have a positive experience during your heat treatment.”

“And you guarantee there’s no chance you’ll get me pregnant? I, uh, I’m still a virgin, but I have a boyfriend now. Jensen. He’s cool with this heat treatment, but he’d be pissed if I got pregnant with another man’s baby.”

In his early days as a heat treatment specialist, getting the Omega pregnant had been part of his services, but Jeff had more than twenty mini-mes out there by different Omegas, in addition to his five at home, so he’d gotten a vasectomy. 

“Certified zero sperm count,” Jeff promised. “The papers are in your treatment documentation.”

“Okey-dokey then. Let’s get started.”

Jared pulled his robe off, revealing his slender, tall body. His lovely, full breasts. Jeff hoped that Jensen appreciated what a statuesque beauty Jared was becoming and that Jensen was worthy of Jared, would be all an Alpha should be to an Omega. Jeff loved Omegas, which was why he practiced in the area that he did. It was a shame that he couldn’t mate every Omega out there. If he could have given the young man the children he wanted, he might have courted this one, offered to make him a second spouse. Jared had turned out that spectacularly. For now though, they would enjoy a heat together. Then Jeff would go on to help the next Omega and Jared could properly start his relationship with this Jensen.

Jeff carefully injected Jared, one shot after the other. By the end, Jared’s head was lolling and he was smiling foolishly. The first strains of heat scent were rising off him. 

“You gonna fuck me yet?” He asked, grinning. “I’m ready for you. I want it. Wanted your cock for a long time.”

“You’re not quite ready yet, but let’s get comfortable in bed together,” Jeff said, He finally took off his white coat and hung it on a hook by the door, a visible reminder that he was here not just as an Alpha but as a professional, duty bound to see that this Omega’s first heat set the foundation for a positive, pleasurable sexual life. 

“Mmmm, you smell really good,” Jared said, throwing his arms around Jeff’s neck, burying his face in the scent glands there, even as Jeff was trying to get his shirt unbuttoned. Jeff had noticed early on in his life that almost any Omega found his scent appealing.

There had only been one Omega in his life that had found it mateworthy- Misha, who was waiting for him at home. Misha was the best, most wonderful Omega there could be, who was never jealous, only happy that Jeff could help Omegas get over their sexual difficulties. Misha loved to hear about how he helped those Omegas, never with any identifying details, of course, but he loved to hear Jeff talk about fucking Omegas through their first heats. It turned him on. He’d listen to Jeff, then they would have ravenous, mad hot sex. Thinking about sharing the experience later with Misha got Jeff hard right away. Not that Jared wasn’t appealing, but what got Jeff really going was thinking about fucking Misha later while talking about what was going on now.

Jeff managed to mostly strip himself, then carry the lanky Omega to the bed. Jared laid himself out, feet on the mattress, knees up, legs spread, revealing his glistening pussy. Slick was starting to flow already. It was so different than the first time Jeff had seen the dry, tight genitals, where a drop of slick had seemed like a promise. Well, here was the promise realized. The sweet scent of slick was gathering fast.

“Mmmm,” Jared said. “Feel so good and you haven’t even started yet.”

Jeff settled himself between Jared’s legs and adjust Jared, lifting him slightly for better access. Jeff pressed his lips to Jared’s labia and started with a gentle kiss there, letting just a bit of the slick dribble into his mouth for a taste. Yes, the slick was sweet, healthy and plentiful. It was, as it should be, delicious. Jeff swiped his tongue up and down, eating Jared’s pussy out eagerly. Misha loved, especially, to hear about this. So few Alphas ate pussy, Misha said, and those who did should be celebrated. Jeff never understood why Alpha’s didn’t like to eat pussy. It was the best part, tasting the ambrosial slick and bringing them to shuddering orgasms. Knowing that you had made the Omega come completely undone.

“Ah, ahhhh, ah. Fuck. That’s so good,” Jared murmured. “More.”

Jeff didn’t stop until Jared had come from his tongue several times and he was obviously in full blow heat. 

Only when Jared was begging did Jeff move on from pussy eating. Jared was whining, “Please, fuck me. Knot me. Need it so bad. Please Alpha.”

He kissed his way up to Jared’s breasts and spent plenty of time on them, lavishing the nipples with gentle nibbles, teasing pinches. In some ways, this was the part about being a sex therapist and heat specialist that he loved best. Not so much the breasts or the Omega pussy, but teasing and bringing an Omega to the edge, to get them so heated up, so hungry for it that they couldn’t think about anything else. Yes, the artificial heat hormones helped, but to truly kick start a late bloomer’s heat, you needed to drive them over the edge sexually. Just the hormones themselves weren’t enough to awaken the Omega within. 

“Soon, Omega,” Jeff said, running his hands up and down Jared’s lean flanks as he buried his face between the generous breasts. He was still going to recommend removal of the implants since that Jared had grown natural mammary tissue and would likely get bigger with pregnancy, but for now, these large breasts seemed to suit him so well. 

Only when his own cock, ignored for hours at this point, was so hard and aching that he couldn’t take it any more, did he mount Jared. He positioned himself between the Omega’s legs, hiking them up.

“Don’t you want me to present?” Jared asked.

“Did you want to? I prefer to see your face,” Jeff said, pushing strands of long, silky brown hair out of the Omega’s face. 

“Oh, no. I just assumed.”

“No assumptions here. Just me showing you how good it can be between Alphas and Omegas until your body gets it. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I’ve been ready. I need it, Alpha,” Jared said, squirming under him. So Jeff pressed forward until he was sheathed in warm, tight, virgin flesh. 

“Ah,” Jared murmured. “Ah, so full. So good.”

Jeff hadn’t even started to move in Jared yet but he could feel the walls of the Omega’s pussy flutter and tighten around him, the boy was so pent up, so driven to the edge. Jeff worked his cock in and out in a way that he knew gave an Omega the best stimulation of their o-spot on the anterior wall of their channel and soon, Jared was crying out wordlessly, lost in the pleasure of it, so far that he didn’t even seem to notice the moment when Jeff’s cock started growing further. The knot started catching on the rim of Jared’s channel, dragging against it in a uniquely pleasurable way. Jared’s eyes were soft and unfocused, his pleading for more quiet, breathy. 

Then, “Ah, Ah, Urrgh, Oh, fuck, so good, Ah, Nrrrrg,” Jared said, his volume suddenly up again as his internal channel muscles seemed to start clenching all at once, grabbing at Jeff’s cock, so that Jeff’s own orgasm was almost inevitable. 

A little later, after he rolled them so that Jared could lay on his chest while they were still tied together, Jared said, touching the side of his neck where the scent and mating glands were. “You didn’t try to claim me.”

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Jeff said. “This was for you. To make sure your first time was a good one.”

Jared grinned, “It really was. It was amazing. Thank you.”

He held Jared tenderly through their tie, stroking his face and rubbing his shoulders, but he was thinking of someone else. A couple of their kids were sick this week with some stomach thing, so Misha was worn to a raveling. Jeff had felt guilty to be scheduling a full therapeutic heat with Jared rather than being home early to help. Still, it was the only time when the heat suite and Jared’s schedule had coincided. Work was work. 

This first, artificial heat was never a long one. It was just about priming the pump, so to speak. Jared’s fevered need died down sometime in the early morning hours, about the time when Jeff would have expected it. He caught a short nap while Jared slept. 

In the morning, he showered and dressed in fresh clothes he’d set up in the heat suite yesterday before Jared’s arrival. Jared didn’t shower, but seemed to enjoy the scent of sex and Alpha on him. Jared pulled the clothes he’d worn yesterday again and ran his fingers through his hair. Somehow, with just the quick rake of a hand through those silky lock, not even looking in a mirror, they looked fantastic. 

“So that’s it?” He asked. “I’m fixed? The heat seemed so short. I thought they went on for days.”

“A natural heat, yes,” Jeff said. “You should expect to have a natural heat by next month. You might want to alert that boyfriend you mentioned, if you feel ready to share a heat with him by then. Most Omegas are twenty eight days on the dot. You don’t experience a heat in two months call my office or if you ever go three months again without a heat when you’re not pregnant, call me. If you don’t have a regular Alpha to share your heat with, call the office and we can set you up with a service. For the first year or until after your first pregnancy, you shouldn’t ride out a heat without an Alpha.”

Then he bent the Omega’s head down slightly, so their lips touched briefly. “You are a lovely Omega. I was glad I could help you,” Jeff said.

***

Jeff let himself in the back door. He had avoided the worst of the chaos, it seemed. There were two little forms sleeping on the family room sofas, throw up buckets close at hand, TV on cartoons but playing softly. Misha was sitting with Jane, their youngest, at the kitchen table. Jane was in the high chair, bib at her neck and Misha was carefully spooning something that looked like mushed bananas into her mouth. She gummed at it enthusiastically for a moment then spit it out with explosive force, right into Misha’s face. Misha was prepared. He had an old burp cloth at hand and wiped off the fruit. 

“Hey, babe, how was work?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Jeff said. 

“You’ll have to tell me about it later,” Misha said with a big, toothy smile. He loaded up another spoon full of the mush and tried this time to let Jane grab the spoon herself and with his help, guide it to her mouth. The results were not any less messy than the previous time.

“You didn’t have any problems holding down the fort without me?”

“Feh, are you kidding? Yes, we’re all a mess here and I haven’t slept, pretty much,” Misha said. 

“Why don’t you let me take care of things down here for a while while you grab a nap upstairs.”

“That would be amazing,” Misha said, immediately surrendering the dish of mashed bananas and spoon to him. 

Jeff waited until Misha’s footfalls could be heard going up the steps before he grabbed his secret stash of baby food in the pouch that they always liked better than any home puréed stuff and started feeding his kid. Yes, this was the life, what he worked so hard for- to take care of his mate and children and to give others the hope of someday, being able to do the same for themselves.


End file.
